The New Couple In Town
by Shadic1978
Summary: A couple with a dark past comes to Death City and starts attending the DWMA with the gang. A freak of nature and a one of a kind weapon, what could go wrong besides harassment which follows them wherever they go. OCxOC Black*StarxTsubaki and either SoulxMaka and KidxLiz or KidxMaka and SoulxLiz
1. The New Couple In Town

The New Couple In Town

Chapter 1: Introductions

Name: Spencer Stone

Age: 17

Nationality: American

Gender:Male

Weapon : Rose Baker Turns into a grenade launcher

Hair: black with blue bangs

Eyes: Red

Clothes: Dark Blue Trenchcoat, black t-shirt, black shorts

Height: 6'1

Weight: 146 lbs.

General appearance: He looks like a soldier.

Likes: Rose, Japanese food, british accents

Dislikes: Loud people, Witches, his friends getting hurt

Personality: Cold, nervous, and distant at first but more friendly and talkative when you get to know him.

Talents: Can fly(By the way his family is half human half Falcon and he is hated by most because of it)

History: At 11 Spencer's parents were killed by Witches right in front of him and let go so he had to bear the mental scarring. Spencer started traveling the Earth(or wherever Soul Eater is set). When he was 14 in Cardiff he found Rose, dying in a alleyway. He patched up Rose and they started traveling together. Spencer and Rose found Death City while traveling through the desert and they bought a house they got from mercenary work and started attending the DWMA.

Name: Rose Baker

Age: 16(turning 17)

Nationality: British(English)

Gender: Female

Meister: Spencer

Hair: Long pink hair with purple streaks and red bangs

Eye color: Blue

Clothes: Blue tanktop and black short-shorts.

Height: 5'11

Weight: 139 lbs

General Appearance: Looks like a party girl but will kick your ass if given the chance

Likes: Spencer, Explosions, Parties

Dislikes: Rapists, School, People who likes her because of her big boobs

Personality: Rose is a party girl but will get very depressed if anyone brings up her past or hits on her(only to be beaten up by Spencer for messing with his partner)

Talents: Only Rose can get Spencer to open up to people and when he gets his panic attacks can calm him down almost immediately

History: When she was 13 Rose's dad killed her Mum and beat up Rose, leaving her on the verge of death, Spencer was passing by and saw Rose and saved her life. Rose started travelling the world with Spencer shortly after. They traveled the planet doing mercenary jobs and when Rose was 15. They saw Death City while crossing the desert and with their mercenary money, bought a house and started attending the DWMA

Not gonna lie, this is pretty exciting. Ok so just today me and Rose found a city in the middle of the desert, got accepted to the academy in the city that will help me learn to protect Rose, and got a new apartment which we were currently headed to.

"Ready to see our new home" I asked my partner

"Let's do this" she answered

We walked in and were amazed. It had a big couch, two bedrooms with queen size beds, a kitchen with a fridge, microwave, toaster, oven and stove, and a T.V and a chair along with a coffee table.

"This is amazing" I said happy with our living arrangement

"Yeah, I think I could live with this" Rose said taking it all in

All of the sudden we heard a knock on the door. Rose went over to the door, knowing about my anxiety with people I have never met. Rose opened the door and on the other side was a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and a guy in a jacket with… shark teeth.

"Hello" the girl said

"Hi" Rose said

"I'm Maka and this is Soul" she said pointing to shark teeth "We just saw you moved in and we thought we should come introduce ourselves"

"I'm Rose and behind me is Spencer, we just moved here as you could probably tell" Rose said introducing us and at the end her stomach growled "Oh, Spencer what are we going to do for dinner"

"You could eat with us if you want" Soul offered

"We wouldn't want to impose" Rose said

"No, really, we can't just let you starve" Maka said

"Well, ok. We'll be right over" Rose said and she closed the door

"Rose" I said

"I know you don't do well with people but at least try if it becomes to much we can come back. Just try...for me" she said giving me those eyes I couldn't resist

"*sigh* ok, i'll try...for you" I said and grabbed my trenchcoat from the coat rack by the door concealing my black t-shirt, black shorts, and wings that only Rose knew about.

Rose and I exited our apartment room and went to the right to Soul and Maka's room and I raised my hand to knock on the door but my hand froze and I started breathing heavily. Rose recognized what was happening and put her hand on my back and started rubbing up and down.

"Here, I'll do it" Rose said and she raised her hand and knocked on the door and a few seconds later a purple haired girl opened the door.

"Oh wow, Maka, you didn't say your new friend was a hottie" the purple girl said

"Blair, behave" Maka said

"Aw, come on" the girl known as Blair pouted

We walked inside and sat on two chairs that we pulled up to the table and then Maka brought out dinner and it was my favorite:Sesame chicken with fried rice and wasabi sauce. I felt my mouth water as I dug in.

"You couldn't of picked a better meal to get on his good side, this is his favorite" Rose said as I continued to eat my food now ¼ done.

"Good to hear, so what brings you guys to Death City" Soul asked

"Well we we're traveling the world and we just came upon this city and we heard about the DWMA and we applied there and we got in so we bought a apartment, we we're admiring it and then you invited us to dinner" Rose explained as I was ¾ done with my delicious food.

"No way! You're going to our school." Maka said as I was taking my final bites

"So are you a weapon or a meister?" Rose asked

"I'm a meister and Soul here is my weapon" Maka said as Soul transformed his arm into a scythe blade.

"So what about you" Maka asked as I finished my dinner and put down the plate

"We'll I'm a weapon and Spencer here is my meister" Rose said proud

"So what type of weapon are you?" Soul asked

"I'll show you" Rose said as she transformed into her weapon form (ok gonna level. It's basically a Brute Shot because it's my weapon of choice) and I grabbed the handle and grip in the middle of the circle on her.

"A-Are you a grenade launcher?" Maka asked shocked

"Yeah" Rose said going back to her human form

"But only the Baker clan is able to be able to do that and after the father killed his wife and daughter 3 years ago there weren't any more Bakers!?" Maka explained and asked

"Yeah, well, not the daughter" Rose said in her depressed tone

I put my hand on her back reassuringly and said "Sensitive topic" and everyone stared at me and Rose only smiled

"We thought you were mute" Soul said after everyone stayed quiet for a good 10 seconds

"I-I-I-I-I-" I tried to say and then the panic attack started and I breathed heavily and felt like I was on the urge of passing out and everyone looked concerned and Rose stood up and came over to me and helped me up.

"I'll be right back, let me get him home" Rose said and everyone nodded.

I made my way over to the door with Rose supporting me, I was still heavily breathing and we made it to our apartment room and I made my way over to the sink and I threw up into it with Rose softly drawing circles on my back as I got it all out and cried from the pain and taste.

Eventually it stopped and I went and layed down on the couch

"I'll be right back, just let me go tell them what was going on" Rose said softly

"Ok, hurry back" I said and she left the room.

I used my advanced senses to hear what was going on in the other apartment

"Is he ok" Maka asked

"Yeah, sorry about that. He just gets really nervous around people he doesn't know, again sensitive topic" Rose explained to them

"How bad does it get" Soul asked

"Well it depends on the person, it can be anything from sweaty hands to passing out like the first time he talked to me" Rose explained recalling what happened after I saved her.

"How bad was it, if you don't mind my asked" Maka inquired

"He threw up so we're all gonna be good friends" Rose said happily and I smiled at the idea "We'll I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" Rose said and came back into our apartment.

"Ok, so how much did you hear" Rose asked

"All of it" I answered "We'll I'm gonna go to bed" I said as I went over to my room and crashed on my bed, whatever is thrown my way, I will be ready


	2. First Day

The New Couple In Town

Chapter 2: First Day

**OK so if anyone could tell me how to write any of the romances I listed for this story that would be great but until then they are delayed but anyway ALLONS-Y**

School...to me it was panic attacks at every corner. Damn it Rose, why do I always do anything you say. We'll here we were, the professor with the blue skin was introducing us and as you could probably guess the only thing keeping me their was Rose, with her hand on my shoulder but that didn't help with all the eyes on me and my heavy breathing.

"Is he alright" the blue skinned professor asked

"Yeah, he just doesn't do good with direct attention" Rose said "Here, let's go take our seats" Rose led me to two empty seats but I could still feel the eyes on me and breathed so that now most people in the room could hear me. I could feel Rose drawing circles on my back and started to calm down, I turned my head and saw Rose giving everyone one of her signature icy stares. Everyone looked away except for Soul and Maka who looked with concern, fangirls swooning over me, and two guys in the back of the room who looked at me with pure hatred but I was getting use to this since I started traveling with Rose .

The class went by uneventfully with the professor lecturing and when the class ended we headed towards lunch. We grabbed our food and I was hoping for a quiet lunch but that wasn't meant to be. Maka and Soul came and sat opposite of us and then a blue haired boy and black haired girl sat next to them and next to Rose and I sat 2 blonde haired girls and a black haired guy with three white stripes. They all were talking and then about 10 minutes into lunch Maka asked "Aren't you guys going to say hi to Spencer and Rose?"

The table went quiet and everyone just stared at me and Rose and I felt a panic attack coming on. "How long have you been there" the tall blonde one asked

"The whole time, I'm Rose and this is Spencer" my weapon said introducing us

The blue haired kid jumped up on the table and said at the top of his lungs "I am the almighty Black*Star and I am your god hahahahahahahahahaha!" and he was not helping with my nervousness

I started to breathe heavily and it wasn't helping that Black*Star was practically in my face.

Maka chopped him in the head with a copy of Warm Bodies and said "He has problems talking to people Black*Star it doesn't help that you're in his face"

"T-Thank you, you're very k-kind" I managed to mumble out and Rose had a big smile plastered on her face and it made my heartbeat increase whenever I saw that smile when she was looking at me.

"Awww, they're so cute together" the shorter blonde said and Rose and I blushed.

"We're not dating" I said and internally cringed at the pain in my heart at admitting we aren't together

Everyone went around the table and introduced themselves as Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patti, and Death The Kid

"I'm Rose" Rose said and she put her hand on mine as a sign to introduce myself

"I-I-I'm S-Spencer" I managed to mumble out extra nervous about the amount of people.

"Nice to meet you" Tsubaki said

'Spencer Stone and Rose Baker please report to the Death Room' was heard over the intercom

"Well that's us, see you guys later" Rose said and got up, we walked to the Death Room...the name did not make me comfortable.

We entered the Death Room and standing there waiting for us was Lord Death, the grim reaper himself."Wazzap Wazzap Wazzap" he cheered

"Hi Lord Death, why have you called us?"Rose asked

"Well seeing as you're new we want to test your abilities so we want to pit you against another pair" the shimigami explained

"Who will we be fighting sir?" Rose asked

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans" he said "now off to the front of the school, they are waiting for you"

We exited the Death Room and made our way to the front of the school and got glares the whole time. Rose looked me in the eyes and said "Don't mind them, they're just jealous you got a partner like me" Can't blame them to be honest, I would be jealous too.

"Yeah...I do" I said and I didn't care people were staring, I got new resolve and said "Come on, let's go fight"

We reached the front of the school and the only audience was Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, Liz, professor screw head, and then there was our opponents Soul and Maka

"Ready?" I asked

"Let's go" she said

Soul turned into a scythe and Rose turned into her knifle form and we got ready to fight.


	3. Battle

The New Couple In Town

Chapter 3: Battle

**AN: the grenades are filled with Spencer's soul wavelength**

Me and Maka charged at each other and our blades clashed with us trying to overpower the other. I shot a grenade at the ground and got the extra velocity I needed to overpower Maka and Soul. I combat rolled under a horizontal slice and shot off 3 grenades which were quickly sliced in half. We charged at each other with blades clashing once again, the struggle went on for 20 seconds until I shot a grenade at the ground and we both were knocked back. The explosion charred off some of my trenchcoat but nothing too bad. I walked over to Maka and was tripped when she knocked me off my feet with Soul. She put the blade of Soul under my shirt and raised it to hold me off the ground and I dropped Rose

"Let me down!" I yelled

"Admit defeat" Maka commanded

I heard my clothes start to rip. 'Shit shit shit shit'. I saw now at least half of the school was watching the fight, not good. The blade cut through my shirt and trenchcoat and my big black wings shot out and was met with gasps as I landed on one knee.

"Freak"

"Degenerate"

"Filthy Neko"

"Why would such a hot girl be partners with him"

"Is he even human"

"Monster"

All of these we're insults thrown my way from the crowd and I could feel the memories come back. Those were the words the cat witch(no it's not Blair) said when I was 7.

"Let's kick his ass!" I saw meisters and their weapons run towards me.

I flapped my wings and took off and landed on the roof of the academy while I felt the tears down my face. "Spencer!" I could hear Rose yell after me but I just kept flying until I sat on the roof.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my combat knife. I decided to take up that habit I hadn't done ever since I met Rose, I looked down at my chest and took in all the scars, and I watched the red blood trickle down my chest as I added my 23rd scar, then the 24th, then the 25th, then the 26th and I ended with the 27th. That was the last mark I made before I passed out.

**Rose's POV**

I ran into the academy just needing to get to Spencer. I ran through other students not caring what happened and when I reached the staircase leading to the roof there were 10 guys blocking the way.

"Move!" I yelled down the hall

"Nope, we're doing you a favor, that dirty Neko deserves to die for dirtying this school and lying to us all, especially you" the idiot in the middle said

They just don't understand that he's a wonderful person and the kindest soul I have ever met. I formed a pulse grenade or 'Future Cube' as we like to call it and I chucked it at them and they disappeared, I proceed to throw another future cube behind me at let them out.

I ran through the corridor and up the stairs, grenade jumping to get to the top faster and when I reached the top my heart broke. Everything went into slow motion when I saw Spencer bleeding from his chest with a bloody combat knife in his hand, is that how he got those scars on his chest, f...from c-c-cutting. This wasn't the end of my torment as a overly muscular guy with dark brown hair who I recognized as Drake Smith, the resident jerk of the school. I heard that he doesn't believe in working with other people and he created his weapons. He had a gauntlet that shoots out shotgun shells and he also had a revolver. He was slowly walking over to Spencer and when he reached him Drake pulled his foot back and brought it forward, kicking Spencer off the roof.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed and ran towards Spencer, I am going to deal with that fucker later but for now I have to save Spencer.

I jumped off the roof after Spencer and put my arms at my sides to increase my decent rate and within seconds I was within reach of Spencer. I wrapped my arms around him and flipped him over so my back was facing the ground. We kept falling but it was ok if I could save him, he dragged me out of hell, he was my guardian angel, he was my secret crush, and he was my best friend...he was everything to me and I will die before I let him die.

*Crash*

**BTW Church let me make Drake the bad guy so consider this payback for making Spencer the bad guy in his story Flames**


	4. Rush

The New Couple In Town

Chapter 4: Rush

**ROSE'S POV**

*Crash*

I expected to be dead but I opened my eyes and I was still alive. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Kid...all of them caught us in their arms and prevented Spencer and me from falling to our deaths.

"oh my god...what happened?" Tsubaki asked

"Tell you later right now we need to get Spencer to a hospital" I yelled

"I'll take him" Kid said and a flying skateboard appeared out of nowhere. I lay Spencer down on the skateboard and backed up as Kid took off to Death City Hospital.

I looked up at the roof and saw Drake looking down and laughing at us. "Hey Black*Star, Liz, Patti" I said putting my arms around their shoulders "That guy on the roof, he kicked Spencer off, go kick his ass" I said and suddenly they were running towards the stairs.

I heard a motorcycle engine and turned around to see Soul with a motorcycle. "Hop on" he said and i ran over to him and got on the bike.

Soul whizzed down the roads and over to the hospital which looked fairly new, that did not ease my worries.

"How long has this hospital been here?" I asked extremely worried.

"About a week, I probably would have come here after that trip in Italy if we had it" Soul said as we ran to the emergency room. (BTW this takes place after Maka vs Chrona but before the attack on the DWMA)

"Kid, how is he?!" Soul yelled while running down the hall to where kid was sitting outside of an operation room.

"Doctor...please tell them what you've told me" Kid said looking down.

"We are afraid that we don't have enough of his blood type, we managed to close the wounds but at this rate he will die" the doctor said and I fell to the floor when my legs gave out from despair. Was Spencer really going to...die. I felt the tears roll down my face and I just wanted to be with him and to disappear with him.

"What blood type is he?" Soul asked

"O-" the doctor answered just adding to my despair

"Good, that's my blood type" Soul said and was dragged into the operating room and the door shut.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but didn't look up, just still sitting with my knees in my eyes.

"He should live now, remember they have the right blood type now" Kid said trying to make me feel better.

"It's not that...it's just...Spencer's been hospitalized because of his wings before, and because I wasn't there to defend him. He saved me from a living hell, and I made his life one...he would be better off without me!" I said screaming the last part.

Soul came out of the ER, putting on his jacket. "Soul, how is he?" Kid asked

"The docs say he still probably won't make it, even with the blood" Soul said and my heart sank and I ran out of the hospital at full sprint and towards our apartment.

After 5 minutes I got into our apartment and went into Spencer's room and collapsed on his bed which smelled like him and it just made me hate myself even more. I finally figured it out, I got off Spencer's bed and went over to the bathroom. What my father always said was true, I opened the cabinet and took out Spencer's anxiety pills. I should just die, I swallowed all of the pills and collapsed on the floor.

"Rose" someone called. No, go away, just leave me to die

"Rose!" someone yelled with what sounded like genuine concern but I knew it was fake, only Spencer truly cared for me...and he's gone now because I wasn't with him...at least i'll be going with him now. I closed my eyes and embraced death.

I'm coming Spencer...Mom.


	5. Recovery One

The New Couple In Town

Chapter 5: Recovery One

**Guest: probably will be, it's just my first Soul Eater story so i'm not sure how to handle the pairs but I will try to put in the other pairs.**

**4 day time skip- Spencer's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of a hospital room and it came rushing back, everyone knew that I was a falcon, I ran to the roof to cut and passed out from blood loss. I looked to my right and my heart sank. Rose was lying next to me in a hospital bed with a IV in her.

"Rose!" I got out of my bed and ran over to her bed where she was sleeping peacefully.

"Damn...what happened" I said softly as I grabbed her soft hand...usually it would be the other way around, I would be the injured one and she would comfort me. My mind wandered and I noticed she still had that yellow beanie that she ALWAYS had on even when she was sleeping and I wondered why she always had it on

"Spencer...you're awake" I looked to the door and saw Maka, Tsubaki, and Soul standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" I asked my friends

"It all started after the fight, you ran away with Rose on your tail, next thing we know Drake kicked you off the roof and Rose jumped off after you but luckily we caught both of you. Then Kid rushed you here while I brought Rose here. Liz, Patti, and Black*Star kicked Drake's ass and he got kicked out of school for almost killing you. I gave you of my blood and after hearing that you probably wouldn't make it Rose ran out of the hospital and I feared the worst so I called Maka and asked her to check on you" Soul explained

"I got Tsubaki to come with me to find Rose but by the time we got there she had taken a bottle full of your anxiety pills, we rushed her here as soon as we could and we just made it in time for her stomach to be pumped, she hasn't woken since" Maka explained

"Oh, Rose." I can't believe I had this much of an impact on her.

By this time Maka and Soul were sitting on my bed and Tsubaki sat down on the other side of Rose's bed.

I had my right hand on top of Rose's and with my left hand, moved some of her pink hair behind her ear.

"She's right down here" I heard someone say in the hallway

7 men all in shades and black suits came into the room. The leader said "See, here's the little slut"

My anger skyrocketed to a level I didn't even know I had and I lunged at him, I picked him up by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"You DARE insult my partner again and I break your neck!" I screamed at him and through the corner of my eye saw Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka fending off the other 6 from getting to Rose.

"Heh, the Baker clan will be coming for that bitch" he said

"Told you" I said as I snapped his neck

**Ok good point to note Clan-a group of people united by actual or perceived kinship and descent. In my story not all of the Baker clan is related which makes something later in this chapter not as bad.**

I ran up to one of the goons and yelled "Soul Oblivion" I sent my soul wavelength through my palm and knocked it into him.

I drew my talons and yelled "Soul Mutilation" as I slashed my talons through two of them with my talons that had my soul wavelength flowing through them.

I looked over and saw the other three on the ground.

"Spen...cer" I heard from the room, I ran inside and saw Rose shaking

"Rose! Rose I'm here!" I yelled

She opened her eyes and asked "They found me didn't they?"

"yeah" I said downcast and I motioned for everyone to go outside and they did

"I need to leave" Rose said

"NO" I said sternly

"I won't let you get hurt over this Spencer!" Rose shouted

"And I won't let you get hurt either!" I yelled back

"They will do anything to get me back, they would fucking rape and cut me before you came along, I'm just their whore!"

I don't know what came over me but next thing I knew I was infuriated and my hand smacked Rose across her face.

"Don't you EVER say that about yourself Rose, I will never let them touch you, you are the best person I have ever met! You make all of those around you happy while sacrificing your own happiness, and you made even me feel after years of feeling nothing." I explained to her

"Spencer" Rose said softly

"No I am not done! I will NEVER let you leave me especially when I still don't know what this feeling is, it's like… I ALWAYS want you by my side but i'm not sure if you want to be by myside." I said

"Spencer...that feeling is called a crush" Rose said softly in that accent that I loved so freaking much.

Next thing that happened was that Rose used her right hand to boost herself up and she closed the distance between our lips. Rose Baker had just kissed me. The girl I had a crush on for years just kissed ME.

"Now that feeling is called having a girlfriend" She said with a smile

"I think I can get use to that feeling" I said smiling

"Spencer...if we're going to date then you need to know my last secret" Rose said and she reached up for her beanie


End file.
